Another chance
by Spikette
Summary: Angel meets a girl who isn't quit human ,but isn't evil. She likes him....but does he like her? Will he try and love again?


In a train a young girl in her 20's is sitting starring out the window. She is alone. She looks from the window to her ticket. It says from: New York City, NY To: Los Angeles, Ca. She sighs. She almost near her destination. She pulls out her diary and begins to write. ' Dear Diary, I'm on my way to Los Angeles. Can you believe it? Me on my way to Los Angeles. I thought I was done with traveling. I'm only going because Professor Xavier lost the Mansion to some company or something. I know you may be wondering why L.A? What's so special about it? Well, for one thing. It's far away from all the other X-men. It's not that I don't like them. They are like Family to me.... well, not exactly. But I don't hate them. I'm just sick of them. I want to do something different. Something exciting. ' Just then the conductor came on "Attention passengers we will be arriving in Los Angeles in 10 minutes. That is all". 'Well, I'm almost there. I'll write later.' She then signs her name 'Holly Diamonds.'  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!!!" Cordlia screamed grabbing her head. Cordlia has short brownish blonde hair. She gets visions of when people are in danger. She works for Angel. Angel is a vampire with a soul. When a person gets turns into a vampire he or she loses his or her soul. That makes them evil and without a conscience to make them feel bad about the evil they do. Angel used to be an evil soulless vampire. He was called Angelus 'The scourge of Europe.' Then he got cursed by Gypsies and then gave him back his soul. He will lose his soul again if he ever feels true happiness. "Cordlia?!" An English man with glasses said as he ran into the room. Wesley also works for Angel. He's an Ex-Watcher. Watchers are trained to help Slayers and know all about Mythogical creatures. "What do you see?" He asks her. Cordlia is in too much pain to answer. "Cordlia, you ok?" Said a man walking into the room. His name is Gunn. He helps Angel kick bad guy butt. Then Angel runs comes into the room. He is tall, Dark and handsome. He's wearing dark clothing. "Cordlia, Cordlia." He says to her as she continues to scream. Just then she stops screaming and is out of breath. "What did you see?" Angel asked her. " I...saw...this.... this guy. He's going to blow up the train station!!"   
  
  
****************  
  
Holly steps off the train and takes a deep breath. She looks around. Everyone she sees is a stranger. They know nothing about her and they definitely don't know she is a mutant with the power to make people fall in love. 'I like this place already' She thinks to herself and continues to walk. As she makes her way to the exit she spots a with a weird object that looked like... like a BOMB! Holly froze. 'What do I do? Should I tell someone or should I just walk away?' She thought to herself. She starts to walk fast, practically running out of the train station. She looks back to see is she can still she the bomb guy when she walks into a guy. "Oh" She says as she fall to the ground. "Are you ok?" The guy asks her as he helps her up. "Yes, I'm fine." She says as she gets up. She looks at the guy. 'He's cute' "I'm Holly," She says as she puts out her hand to shake his. "I'm Angel" He shakes her hand. "Nice to meet you and sorry I crashed into you." She says. "It's ok. Why were you running? Angel asks. The she remembered about the bomb guy. "This guy in the station he has a bomb!" She tells Angel. "Where did he go?" He asks starting to go into the station. "That way" she points in the direction the bomb guy went. "Thanks" Angel says as he runs into the station. "No...problem" Holly whispers. She starts to walk, but then she stops and looks back at the station. She sighs and then runs after Angel.   
  
*************************************************  
  
Angel stood there. He had seen the guy with the bomb, but had lost him in a huge crowd. He looked around for the bomb guy. He started to walk away, but then he heard screaming coming from the ticket booth. He runs to where the ticket booth is. It was crowded with people and standing on the ticket booth was the bomb guy. He had two bombs. One was strapped to his chest the other he had in his hand. "No body move!!!" he yelled. "I'll blow it!!! Believe me!! I'll blow it!!!!" No body moved. Children grabbed onto their parents. Other people grabbed onto the people with them. Angel stood there alone. He looked around at the couples, parents, and children. He didn't have any of the three. He didn't have a girlfriend, parents, or children. The bomb guy started to set the time bomb. As Angel looked around he sees Holly. Angel quickly goes over to her. "Get out of here. Now." "I've come to help." Holly tells him. "It's to dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt. Now go before it's too late." He says to her. "What about you?" She asks. "I always get hurt." He says starting to lead her away. "Me too." She turns and faces him. He looks at her. "I'm an x-man." She whispers to him. 'You don't like look like an X-man." He tells her. "What do you mean?" She asks frowning. "Well, don't x-men wear those really tight outfits? And weird masks?" He asks. "Yea, but I don't because they are way too stupid." She replies. Angel laughs and so does Holly. Then people start to scream. Holly and Angel look at what the people are starring at. The bomb guy had set the time bomb and was starting to take the money out of the cash register. The bomb was set for 5 minutes. "Well, You have a idea how to get rid of Bomberman? " Angel asked Holly. She thought for a moment. " I know! I can make him fall in love with someone." "Ok, how are you going to do that?" He asked. "I have the power to make people fall in love. I...um...I'm a mutant." She said. "Ok, that might work." He said thinking about it. Holly was shocked by his reaction. She expected him to freak out or run away from her or something. 'Maybe he's a mutant too. Wait, no then he would have gotten rid of Bomb guy before I got here.' She thought to herself. She was alittle confused. "Ready?" He asked her. "Huh?..Oh, yea I'm ready." She replied. "Ok, go ahead." He told her. She zapped Bomb guy. He turned red for a couple of seconds. "Ok, now all we have to do is fine a girl" Holly said. Angel looked around. He saw a bunch of couples and a bunch of little kids. He continued to scan the room and then he saw a girl who was sitting by herself and looked scared. "How about her?" Angel asked pointing to the girl. "Ok" Holly said zapping her. The girl turned red like the bomb guy did. Then she got up and started to walk towards the ticket booth like she was in a trance. As she got closer to the ticket booth the bomb guy saw her. He started to walk to the girl. They stopped 5 feet away from each other. Everyone watched them. Then the bomb guy took off the boom was strapped to his chest. He put it on the floor. Then he pulled out a remote control for the time bomb and turned it off. He threw the control on the floor. The second the control hit the floor, Angel ran over to the bomb guy and punched him. Holly followed Angel and snapped her fingers. The girl then shook her head as she came out of her trance. Angel picked up the bomb guy and threw him against a wall. People started screaming and running out of the train station. Holly watched the people and looked toward the exit as police cars drove up. "Hey, the cops are here" She said as she turned to look at Angel, but Angel was gone.   
  
********************************  
  
" A mutant?" Cordelia asked Angel after he told her what happened at the train station. "That's watch she said. A mutant. She has the power to make people fall in love." Angel explained. "Sounds weird to me." Cordelia said. "What did she look like? " Asked Wesley who was sitting on a worn out couch. "She looked normal. Blue eyes, dark hair. Nothing irregular" Angel replied. "That's strange. Most mutants look different. Some have strange hair coloring or they look like other creatures." Wesley mumbled. "Not her. She looked like a normal human being." Angel said. "But she wasn't evil?" Gunn asked he was also sitting on the couch. "No, I don't think so...she helped me." Angel told him. "Helped you?" Wesley asked. "Yes, she made the bomb guy fall in love with this girl. That's how we got him to stop the time bomb and take off the other bomb." Angel said as he paced around the room. "Do you know her name?" Cordlia asked. "Yes, her name is Holly." Angel replied. "Holly what?" Gunn asked. " I don't know. She only told me her first name." Angel said. No one talked. "I think it's time to pay Fred a visit." Angel said after a long silence.   
  
************************************   
"Holly? Yes, I know a girl named Holly" A demon named Laurn  
said answering Angels' question about Holly. "She came by looking for a job earlier." Laurn owned a Karaoke Bar and knew everything about everyone. "Job" Angel asked. Mostly demons and other evil creatures went to the Karaoke bar. They were sitting at a table away from the crowd. "Yes a job.... She starts tomorrow." Laurn answers. Angel couldn't picture Holly working in a place like the Karaoke bar. "As what?" Angel asked. "A waitress. Why?" Laurn asked. Angel ignored his question. "Do you know where I can find her?". "Ok, what evil is she plotting?" Fred asked sarcastically. "She's a mutant. She has the...." Laurn interrupted Angel. "...Power to make people fall in love. I know she told me." He looked at Angel "Is there anything else I should know? Has she killed anyone? Trying to take over the world?" "I don't know. I met her at a train station. She helped me stop a guy from blowing it up." Angel told him. "And it makes her a suspect or bad guy?" Laurn asked. " I'm not sure. She might be evil...She might not. I can't take a risk like that." Angel said. "What risk?" Laurn asked "You didn't see her today. She made these people at like zombies. She could use that power to do some damage." Angel said. Fred takes out a paper with an address on it. He copies the address onto a napkin. He gives it to Angel. "Thanks" Angel says as he starts to get up. Angel starts to walk away. "Oh, and Angel." Laurn calls to him. "Yeah." He says turning around. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do"  
  
  
**********************************************  
Holly stood on the balcony of her name apartment and stares out at the city in front of her. She turns form the city and looks at her apartment. Boxes were everywhere. She sighed. "So much work to be done." She says to herself. She takes one last glance at the city and then walks into her apartment. She sits on the ground and starts to go threw some of her things. Her thoughts then go back to Angel, the mysterious guy at the train station. 'Why had he left when the police came? Why didn't he stay?' She kept asking herself. The more she thought about him the more she wanted to see him again. She knew she probably wouldn't see him again, but she kept thinking she would. She sighed 'Me and my stupid crushes.' She continued to unpack and put things away. Then as she started to cook her dinner there was a buzz at her intercom. She walks over to I, alittle surprised. "Um.hel.hello?" She says into it. "Holly?" The person answers back. 'Oh, my god!! It's Angel!!' She thought to herself. 'Act natural don't be stupid.' "Yes, that's me." She says back. 'Yes, that's me? That's so stupid! Why did I say that?' She thought to herself. "Hi, um. It's Angel. We met at the train station..." Angel said. "Hi, come on up." She said. She turned and then froze. Her apartment was a mess. Clothes and other nick-knacks were everywhere. There was no way she could let him see this mess. Then she looked at herself. She was wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants. Her hair was a mess and she had no make-up on. 'I've got to change!' She thought as she started to the box with her clothes, but before she could get to them there was a knock at the door. "Just a minute" She yelled grabbing a shirt and pants. She ran into her bedroom and put on the shirt and then the pants. The she ran to the door and opened it. "Hi" She said to Angel. "Hi" Angel said back to her. He checked her out and laughed alittle. "Mary had a little lamb, but I ate it?" He asked reading her shirt. Holly looked down at her shirt. She also laughed, "It's my brother's." Angel started to smell something "Is something burning?" He asked. Holly looked at her stove scared. "My dinner!" She ran over to it. Angel stayed were he was. As a vampire Angel can't enter anyone's house without being invited in. Holly took her burned dinner out of the stove and threw it in the trash. "Oh, well I wasn't that hungry anyway." She said as she turned to face Angel. She frowned when she saw he was still outside the door. "Um.you can come in." She said to him. Angel walked into her apartment and looked around. "So what can I do for you?" Holly asked him closing the door. "Oh, I just came to see how you were doing." Angel answered. "Oh" Holly said. They both remained quiet. "Do you want to sit down?" Holly asked pointing to her table. "Sure." They walked to it and sat down. "So what brang you to L.A?" Angel asked when they both were sitting. "Well, the place I used to live was brought by some one and I had to move. So I thought I'd come here." Holly answered. "Do you have any family or friends here?" Angel asked. "Nope. Hey, would you like anything to drink? Soda, water, coffee?" She asked him as she got up. "No thank you." He said. Holly got up and got some water for herself. "Are you sure?" She asked. "Yes" Angel replied. Holly walked back to the table. "So what do you do here in L.A? How long have you lived here?" Holly asked him. "I have an investigation Agency. I've lived here a while." He answered. "An agency?" She asked. "Yeah, we help people who need help." He told her. "Cool. It must be rewarding " She replied. "a. Yeah" He said. Holly smiled at him. Angel smiled back. "Where did you live before?" He asked. "I lived in a mansion owned by a Professor with other mutants." She said. "Other mutants?" He asked. "Yea, other mutants. They all have different powers," She said weakly. 'I knew it. He hates mutants. He probably thinks I'm going to kill him or something' Holly thought. "How many other mutants?" Angel asked. "A bunch. New people some everyday." Holly said. "What happened to them when the mansion was brought?" Angel asked. "I'm not sure. They probably stayed together and are living somewhere else until the Professor gets the mansion back." Holly said. "Why didn't you stay with them? Don't you like them?" Angel asked. "I like them. I just wanted to get away. " Holly said. "How long are you going to stay here in L.A.?" Angel asks. "I don't know. Probably until the Professor buys back the mansion, but then if I like it here I might just stay here"   
Holly said. "Oh" Angel said. Then Holly yawned. "Your tired. I better go" Angel says starting to get up. "No, It's ok." Holly says as she yawns again. She gets up. "I'll walk you out," She says. They walk to the door. "Thanks for coming." She says opening the door. "Your welcome." He says and walks out into the hall. "Will I see you again?" Holly asked him. "Probably" Angel says. Holly smiles as she starts to close the door. "Goodnight, Angel." She says. "Goodnight, Holly." Angel replies. Holly closes the door. Angel walks down the hall to the exit.   
  
*******************************************  
"Where have you been? It's almost sunrise!" Cordelia asked Angel when he walked threw the door. "I went to talk to Holly." He told her. "You mean the girl you met at the train station?" Wesley asked. "Yeah" Angel answers. "Ooooo, what did she say?!" Cordlia asked excitedly. "She told me where she used to live. The people she knew. She told me about her family. She didn't live with them. She lived with other mutants in a Mansion owned by a Professor. The other mutants are called The X-men. " Angel tells them.   
"How long is she going to be here in L.A.?" Wesley asked. "She doesn't know. She says she's thinking of staying here." Angel answers. "I'm guessing she doesn't know about our vampire and demon problem." Gunn says. "I don't think so, but She's getting a job at Fred's karaoke bar." Angel says. "Who would want a job there?" Cordelia asks making a face. "Is Fred going to hire her?" Wesley asks discarding Cordelia's question. "Yeah, she starts working there tomorrow." Angel tells Wesley also discarding Cordelia's question. "Wait, she must know about vampires, right? Because I mean when you told her about you....you did tell her you're a vampire?" Gunn asked. Angel stayed quiet. "How About how you can't go into the sun or how you can't have a single moment of true happiness or you turn evil and lose your soul? Did you tell her that?" Cordelia asks. Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn stare at Angel waiting for his answer. "No" He says after a while. They were all shocked. "Is it No, I didn't tell her or No, of course I told her. I'd be a jerk if I didn't." Cordelia said putting her hands on her hips. "It's No, I didn't tell her." Angel said getting up off the couch. "Why didn't you tell her?" Wesley asked. Angel started to pace around the room. "I don't know." "Are you going to tell? That is if you see her again." Gunn asked."Yes, if I see her again." Angel said and then changed the subject. "So anything happen while I was gone?" "Oh, yea we found out that Lindsey is going to be at Laurn's karaoke bar tomorrow with a new client." Cordelia said. Lindsey was a lawyer who worked for a law firm called Wolfram & Hart. This law firm wasn't like other law firms, it is evil. They pretended to help people who really need help, but end up scamming them. They also help evil people and demons. "Who's the new client?" Angel asks. "We don't know. All we know is that they are going to be there tomorrow at 8:00" Wesley says. Angel nodded. "I'll be there."  
  
*************************************************  
The next day at exactly 8:00 Angel drove up to :aurn Karaoke bar. He got out of his car and walked into the bar. He looked around. The place was crowded. A guy who looked like a weird elf was on the stage singing some show tune. Angel walked more into the bar and looked around. As he walked he saw Fred sitting at the same table they both were yesterday. Angel walked over to Laurn. "Angel, to what do I owe this visit?" Laurn asked when he saw Angel. "Have you seen Lindsey around here?" Angel asked. Fred nodded "Yes, he's over there sitting with Holly." Fred answered pointing to a table across the room. Angel looked and saw Holly and Lindsey talking and laughing. "What is he doing to talking to Holly?" Angel asked looking back at Fred. "I don't know." Laurn answered starting to get up "I have to go introduce the next singer". Angel watched him go and then started to walk over to Holly and Lindsey. Holly and Lindsey didn't see Angel walking over and they continued to talk and laugh. "Hello." Angel said in a some-what cheery voice when he got to the table. Lindsey and Holly both look up. Lindsey starts to say something cocky, but Holly interrupts him. "Angel!! It's so go to see you!" She said. "Hey, Holly. How are you?" Angel asked her. "I'm fine. How are you?" Holly asked. Lindsey looked at both of them confused. "Wait...you too know each other?" Lindsey asked Holly. "Yes" She said and then she turned to Angel "Would you like to join us?" "No, I don't think..." Lindsey started to say, but was interrupted by Angel "Sure". Angel grabbed a near by chair and joined Lindsey and Holly at their table. Holly smiled at Angel and then turned back to Lindsey "So what were you saying?" "I don't think we should discus this...." Lindsey said. "No, go head don't mind me. Pretend I'm not even here. " Angel said. Lindsey looked mad. "I think I'm going to go." He got up "Here's my card, Holly. Call me.". "Oh, Lindsey, you don't have to leave" She called after him, but he continued to walk away. She sighed and looked at Angel. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come." Angel said, but was really glad he got rid of Lindsey. "No, I'm glad to see you." She said and smiled. "Really?" He asked. "Yes...so what brings you down here?" She asked. "I just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by and then I found you were here and thought I'd say hey," He said. "Oh, do you live around here?" She asked. "Sort-of" he said. "Oh" she said. "So what were you and Lindsey talking about?" Angel asked. "Oh, nothing really. Just, you know, things." She said. Angel looked at her a little suspicious 'Is she Lindsey's new client or is she in on a plot?' Angel thought. Holly was nervous. She didn't quiet know why. 'Why am I so nervous? I don't have anything to hide.' She thought to herself. "How do you know Lindsey anyway?" Holly asked Angel "Hey, is he your brother?". Angel made a face "No!". Holly giggled "Sorry...but how do you know Lindsey?". "I know him from stopping him from scamming people." Angel said. Holly frowned "Scamming people? Angel what are you talking about?". "Holly, Lindsey isn't what he seems. He acts like a good guy, but he isn't." Angel said gently. Then Holly's eyes widened "you...it's you he was talking about.". "What?" Angel asked. She got up "He told me that you always sabotaged the things he does to help people.". "Holly, he's lying..." Angel started to say. "Ok, so then you didn't team up with a demon assassin to steal money that was supposed to go to some shelter?" Holly asked madly. "Yes, I was there, but I didn't steal the money." Angel said he was still sitting down. "Ok, then what did you do with it?" Holly asked. "I gave it to the shelter." Angel said. "What?" Holly asked frowning. "Lindsey and his law firm were going to keep the money they got for the shelter. So the assassin demon and me stole the money and didn't let Wolfram & Hart get it. Then later I took the money to the Shelter and gave it to Anne, the head of it." Angel explained. Holly just stood there starring at Angel. She wasn't sure if she should believe him or believe what Lindsey had told her. She wanted to believe Angel, but then why would Lindsey lie? Before Holly knew what she was doing to walked over to Angel and kissed him. Surprisingly Angel sort-of kisses her back a little. Then Holly pulled back she starred at Angel. "I'm sorry. I'm am so sorry." She stepped away from him tears started to form in her eyes. Angel got up "Holly...". Holly ran away from him and out of the Karaoke bar. Angel ran after her, but by the time he got outside Holly was nowhere in sight.   
  
*************************************  
  
"So the girl you met at the train station is Wolfram & Hart's new client?" Wesley asked Angel who had just gotten to their building. "I think so, but I'm not one hundred percent." Angel said. "But she was with Lindsey?" Cordelia asked. "Yes." Angel answered. "And Lindsey gave her his card?" Gunn asked. "Yes" Angel answered. "Did you tell her about Lindsey and all his plots to steal money and stuff?" Cordelia asked. "Yes, I told her. She didn't believe me. She said that Lindsey told that I sabotage the things he does to help people. I kept telling her that Lindsey wasn't what he seemed to be." Angel told them. "Did she believe you?" Wesley asked. "She...kissed me." Angel said almost whispering it. "She kissed you?!" Cordelia asked shocked. "Yes, she kissed me." Angel said. "What did you do?" Wesley asked. "I..um...sort-of kissed her back" Angel said. "You kissed her back?!" Cordelia asked shocked again. "I don't know why. I just did. Something just came over me." Angel said. They all became quiet. "Did you like it?" Gunn asked after a long period of silence. "What?" Angel asked. "Did. You. Like. Kissing. Her? " Gunn asked saying each word separately. Gunn, Wesley, and Cordelia stared at Angel waiting for his response. " I don't know. It was only a few seconds. I couldn't tell if I liked it or not. " Angel said. They went quiet again.  
  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Holly was standing in her kitchen/den saying, "I just had to kiss him!" over and over. "He probably thinks I'm a total idiot!!"She said. She was dressed in her bedtime clothes. She had tried to sleep, but couldn't stop thinking about how she kissed Angel. She walked over to the window. She peered out, lost in thought. Then her phone rang. She looked at it for a second and then answered it. "Hello?" She said sighing. "Holly? This is Lindsey," The person on the other end said. "Oh, a hi" She said flatly. She remembered what Angel had said about Lindsey. She didn't know why, but she believed Angel. Lindsey was nice to her and wanted to help her, but she just didn't know. "Are you alright?" Lindsey asked sounding concerned. "Yes, I'm fine." Holly said yawning. "I'm sorry I left you when we were talking. I hope Angel didn't bother you." Lindsey said. "No, of course not." Holly said a little loud. "Oh, that's good, but he ever hurts you or harms you in any way you..." Holly interrupted Lindsey. "Why would he do that?! He's my friend!" "Holly, I know Angel seems nice, but..." Lindsey started to say. "Shut-up! I don't want to here you stupid lies! I know Angel! He is nothing like you said!" Holly yelled at Lindsey. Lindsey didn't know what to say. He was silent. "Goodbye, Lindsey." Holly said about to hang up to phone. Then Lindsey said, "Did he tell you he was a vampire?" "What?! A vampire? Do you think I'm some kind of idiot? DO you think I'm going to actually going to believe Angel is a night walking, Bloodsucking vampire?" Holly asked. She was very mad. "It's true. If you don't believe me ask him. If he really is your friend then he'll tell you the truth." Lindsey said. Holly was quiet for a while, thinking about what Lindsey just said. "Lindsey, I'm tired. I don't have time for this. Goodnight." Holly said. "Ok, but I just want you to know. I can help you. If you really want your mansion/home back you will need Wolfram and Hart's help." Lindsey said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." Holly said and hung up the phone.   
*********************************************  
It was about noon when Angel got the phone call from Holly. She had told him that she wanted to see him. Angel tried to think of an excuse, but she kept saying it was important. So finally Angel said he would go to her apartment. He used the sewers and was trying to figure out a way to get to the entrance of the apartment building without getting hit with direct sun light. The only way to get there was to run...very fast, but even then he would burst into flames. He thought for a moment and then took out his cell phone. "Hi, Laurn?" Angel said when someone answered the phone. "Angel?" Laurn asked. "Yeah, I um...need a ride."   
********************************************************  
A little while later Laurn's car with Angel in the passenger seat cover with a blanket pulled up to Holly's apartment building. "Ok, Angel were here." Laurn said to Angel. Angel took off the blanket and quickly got out of the car and went under the umbrella thing the was at the front of the building. "Thanks for the ride." Angel called over his shoulder to Laurn. "Don't mention it. " Laurn said even though he knew Angel couldn't hear him.   
*************************************************************************  
Angel buzzed the intercom for Holly's apartment. "Hello?" Holly answered. "Holly, it's Angel." Angel said. "Oh, come on up." She said like she was relieved. Angel walked up to Holly's apartment and knocked on the door. Holly answered the door and starred at Angel not saying a word. Her face was blank. She just stood there studying Angel. "Is something wrong?" He asked her. He didn't like the way she was acting. It was as though she wasn't her self. Holly smiled. "No, nothing is wrong." She said and waved Angel inside. "So what did you need to see me about?" Angel asked. "I just wanted to see if you came...during the day...when the sun was out." Holly said as she closed the door. laugh. "You know "What?" Angel asked. He was shocked, but he didn't sound like it. Holly started to laugh a fake Lindsey...Lindsey he is a pretty funny guy. He told that you were a...Vampire." She practically whispered the word vampire. "But of course I know you aren't I mean you coming here proves it." She said and smiled. "Holly...." Angel said gently. Holly's face fell. "Don't tell me! Just don't you tell me you're a vampire!?" Holly yelled at Him. "Holly, I was going to tell you, but I didn't think I would see you again. And then the last time I saw you...you. Kissed me. " Angel said. Holly just starred at him. She couldn't believe he didn't tell her. Angel starred back at her. He started thinking about last night when she kissed him. To his surprise he wanted to kiss her again. He knew he couldn't. Because kissing lead to dating and dating lead to more things. And more things was bad. The last time he had a relationship with someone he almost destroyed the world. "So I guess there really are nice vampires" Holly said. "No, I'm the only one." Angel said. "And what makes you so special?" Holly said. "I have a soul." Angel said. "A soul?" Holly asked. She knew very little about vampires. All she knew was that they couldn't go in the sun, they hate garlic, and that Holy Water burns them. "When someone gets turned into a vampire they lose their soul and become evil. They also lose their conscience and that's why they can do whatever and not feel guilty." Angel explained to her. "So what happened to you? How did you get to keep your soul?" Holly asked frowning. "I didn't." Angel said. "Wait, I thought you said you have your soul." Holly asked confused. "When I was first turned into a vampire I didn't have my soul. It was until I killed this gypsy girl, who was the favorite of her clan, that I got my soul back." Angel said. Then he saw the confused expression on Holly's face. "They cursed me. After that I feeled horrible for everything I did. I was a very evil vampire." Angel explained. "How old are you?" Holly asked. "245" Angel said. Holly's mouth dropped. "245!!!" Angel nodded not knowing what else to say. They both were quiet again. "Maybe I should..." Angel started to say, but was interrupted. "Why did you come? I mean you can't go in the sun right? Why did you risk it?" Holly asked starring into his dark eyes. "Because you said you wanted to talk." Angel said. "Oh, yeah." Holly said. She had forgotten that she had told him that. "So I guess we talked." He went to leave. "I'm sorry I kissed you last night." Holly said not facing Angel. Angel looked at her. "It...it's ok." Was all he managed to say. He wanted to tell her that he liked it, but then why tell if he's just going to tell her that they could never be together no matter what. Holly started to cry. Angel could hear her. He felt horrible, but then what could he do that didn't involve getting close. He took a step and then turned back around. "I'm sorry, Holly. I...like you, but as a friend." He said hoping that would make her feel a little better. "I...underdderstanddd." She said through her tears. "I...I...." Angel said, but Holly interrupted him. "Just go, Angel. I'll be fine." Then she turned and faced him "See I've already stopped crying. I'll see you later.". "Are you sure you'll be alright?" Angel asked. "Yes." Holly said. Angel walked out of her apartment into the hall, still feeling bad.  
  
*********************************************************************  
Angel sat in his office thinking. 'I should have told her earlier.' He thought to himself. He has been thinking in his office ever since he had left Holly's apartment. It was about 6:30 pm. There was a knock on the door. "Come in" Angel said sounding irritated. Cordelia opened the door and walked in. "Is everything ok?" She asked. "Yes" He said flatly. "Then why are you all moping in here like something is?" She asked. "I told Holly I was a vampire." He said. " I'm guessing she didn't take it well." She said. "Lindsey had told her, but she didn't believe him. She called me this morning and asked me to come to her apartment." He explained. "Oh and you told her over the phone." Cordelia said nodding her head like she understood. "No, I went to her apartment and ......then I told her. " Angel said and he got up from his desk. "You went to her apartment?!" Cordelia asked shocked. "Yes." He said. "Did it even acure to you that you could have burst into flames!!" She said yelling at him. "Don't you think I know that?! I've been a vampire for 245 years!! I think I know what I can and can't do!" He said yelling at her. She just starred at him sort-of in stunned. Then Angel realized what he just did. "Oh, Cordelia, I'm sorry. I..." He started to say. "I'm going to file things that...um.. Need to be filed." She said and walked away. Angel sighed, shut the door, and went back to his desk.   
  
************************************************************************  
"I'm so sorry" Holly said as she cleaned up the 5th drink she'd dropped that evening. As she took the drinks back to get new ones Fred stopped her. "Are you ok?" He asked concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine. " She said and forced a smile. "Something is on your mind. I can tell." He said. She took a deep breath. "You want to talk about it?" He asked. "There is nothing to talk about." She said and took a step. "Are you sure?" He asked. She turned and looked at him. Laurn gestured to a near by table. She nodded her head and walked over to the table. They both sat down. "So...." Laurn said. "He's such a jerk ! I mean he could have told me!! But he didn't he just...just...just let me find out from some...lawyer!!" Holly said hardly taking a breath. "Ok." Was all Fred could think of to say. She took another deep breathe and started again. "I met this guy. He....He didn't tell me something and I ended up finding out from someone else." She said. "Angel?" He asked. "How?....How did you know?" She asked confused. "The first day you were came here Angel came and asked about you." He told her. "Really?" Holly asked. "Yes" Laurn answered. "Wait he didn't know I was going to work here." She said and looked at Laurn suspiciously. "What did he ask about me?" She asked. "Nothing." He said without looking at her. "Laurn, tell me what he asked about me! And I want the truth!" She said standing up. "He thought you were evil and wanted to know if you were or not." He said. "So that's why he came to my apartment." She mumbled. "he didn't like me at all!". "Now Holly, don't get upset." Laurn said and started to get up. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to run. Run far away, but then she wanted to stay and get all the facts about Angel. 'Why had he acted like her friend if he thought she was evil? Maybe Lindsey was right.' She thought to herself. "Holly.." Laurn started to say, but Holly interrupted him. "I'm leaving. I'm not sure if I'm coming back ,but I'm leaving. Don't call me or try to contact me in anyway." She said and walked out of the karaoke bar. The night air was cold. She wasn't wearing a jacket. She had on a top and a skirt. She started to walk home. Demons starred at her as she walked by them. She turned a corner and thought she heard someone following her. She walked faster and faster. She turned another corner and then started to run alittle. She turned a few more corners and then stopped running. She listened to see if someone was still following her. She heard nothing. She signed in relief. She looked around, but didn't recognize anything. "oh, no" She said to herself. She was lost..at night..in L.A. She didn't want to go from where she came from because she didn't want to run into what was following her. She started to walk. Then she heard something. "Not again." She said. "Ok, just come on out!! I'm not scared of you!!" She yelled out. There was a silence. She smiled to herself thinking she had scared whatever it was. She turned to walk again. Then two vampires jumped down from buildings. They growl at her. She was terrified. She had seen some horrible things ,but these guys were just so ugly. "What do you want?" She asked them. Her voice was shaky. "We want to eat." One of them said. "ok, well I have some money..." She said ands started to look threw her purse. "no, you don't understand. We don't want your money to buy something to eat. We want to eat YOU!" The second one said. Holly screamed. The first vampire grabbed her. And the second one went to bite her, but the turned to dust. "What the....who did that?" The first vampire asked. "Let her go." Someone said from the shadows. 'Oh, no. I don't need to see Angel right now.' Holly thought to herself. The first vampire threw Holly to the ground. "You want a piece of me?" He asked the person in the shadows. "No, I don't want a piece. I want dust " The person used a crossbow to dust the vampire, but it missed. The Vampire ran at the person. They started to fight. The person punched the vampire. Then the vampire kicked the person. The vampire was about to throw a trash can at the person but the person used a sword to be-head the vampire. It turned to dust. "Are you ok?" The person asked Holly. "Leave me alone, Angel." She said not looking at the person. "I'll leave you alone, but I'm not Angel." He said. Holly blinked surprised and looked at the person. He was shorter than Angel and had red hair. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." She said and got up. The person helped her up. "Thank you for helping me" She said. He nodded. "I'm Holly" She put out her hand. "Oz" He said and shook her hand.   



End file.
